1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automated blind cutting machine, used for cutting manufactured horizontal and vertical blinds to the desired size by those of all skill levels, and a method of operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A horizontal blind is a popular window covering, comprising a head rail, a foot rail, and a plurality of slats suspended horizontally from the head rail. The slats are supported by at least two parallel ladder tapes or straps which are usually suspended from the head rail and extend down to the foot rail. A vertical blind is another popular window covering, comprising a head rail and a plurality of slats suspended vertically from the head rail. Both types of blinds may be manufactured in a variety of sizes. Because many windows are of standard dimensions, manufacturers prefer to produce their products in these standard sizes. However, customers often require blinds for windows of non-standard sizes and therefore are forced to order custom blinds. Ordering custom blinds from a factory or distributor is relatively expensive and not economical for the average customer.
Therefore, a customer requiring custom blinds will typically purchase the blind from a retailer who prepares a custom-sized blind according to measurements provided by the customer. Such retailers frequently use a power miter saw to individually cut down the components of the blind which are then assembled at the retailer's facility. Some retailers cut down pre-assembled blinds, but they use a power miter saw which cuts rapidly through the pre-assembled blind with little resistance. Both the head rail and the foot rail are designed to have cross sections of fixed specifications. However, they are so different in their cross-sectional shapes that they are usually cut with separate and different cutting apparatus, thus resulting in a waste of resources. Also, the slats of the blind are made of relatively thin and soft material so the whole blind must be processed and cut with great care to avoid damaging the slats. Additionally, for horizontal blinds, the thin and soft ladder tapes are often damaged during cutting and other fabricating processes.
Furthermore, the problem of cutting custom made blinds in a retail establishment may be further complicated by the level of skill of the retail employee who is responsible for cutting the blind. Retail establishments often have difficultly retaining skilled personnel. Thus, there can be a variation in the quality of the customizing or cutting, depending on the skill of the employee operating the machine.
The window covering market is very competitive. As such, the market is price sensitive and the consumer may ultimately choose an alternative window covering if required to pay exorbitant amounts for customizing services. Customizing also requires extra time. In the past, in order to meet consumers' needs, different cutting machines have been used at distribution stations. Many of these cutting machines have major disadvantages. Many are complicated in structure and are composed of numerous parts. Additionally, many of these cutting machines are very large, taking up as much as 40 linear feet of space. Some more recently developed cutting machines are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,172 to Wang describes a cutting machine including a worktable on which a cylinder, multiple dies, a limiting mechanism and a cutting tool are arranged. The cutting tool is connected to an output end of the cylinder and is formed of multiple blades. A die holder is fixed onto the worktable to hold selected dies which are formed of sliding channels into which the cutting tool extends to slidably move.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,126 to Pluber describes a cutter for shortening blinds. The cutter comprises a framework, a stationary matrix being fixed with respect to the framework and having a first opening for receiving the top rail of the blinds, at least one second opening for receiving the slats and a third opening for receiving the foot rail. A support member, that is slidable with respect to the matrix, comprises a displacement mechanism for displacing the support member with respect to the matrix in a direction perpendicular to longitudinal axises of the openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,557 to Wang describes a blind cutting machine comprising a support framework, a cutter module replaceably mounted on top of the support framework, two air cylinders for driving the cutter mounted in the cutter module, two sets of quick couplings for connecting the air cylinders to an upper cutter, a strip cutter, and a lower cutter mounted in a cutter seat of the cutter module, a blind supported pivotally connected to the support framework in front of the cutter module for stably supporting the blind to be cut, and a blind locating assembly fixedly mounted behind the cutter module for adjustably deciding the length of the blind to extend into the cutter module. With the air cylinders being connected to the cutters, the cutters are driven to cut the rails and slats of the blind with only one cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,716 to Sands et al. describes a cutter comprising a framework which has a receiving area for receiving the blind. A cutter blade is attached to a slide bar which is slidably mounted in the framework. The slide bar includes a rack engaged with a pinion gear that is rotated by a ratchet handle. Movement of the ratchet handle slides the slide bar along the framework and forces the cutter blade through the blind. This cutter requires a long stroke of the operating handle and the same blade cuts through different materials. Thus, the blade is usually badly worn after each cut and requires attending. Also, no means are provided for preventing deformation of the blind during cutting. Furthermore, a pump with long stroke is required, thus resulting in increased cost.
Therefore, there remains a need for a blind cutting machine that is economical, automated, and easy to use by those of all skill levels and that performs well. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting machine.